Secret Agent
by whitecollaredangel10
Summary: Summary: Because everyone should find out if they are capable of withholding secrets. Sorta Blaine/Kurt if you read the last line.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Because everyone should find out if they are capable of withholding secrets.**

**AN: So I'm totally aware that this is short and my summary makes no sense. I wrote this at work today. I work at the front desk at the gym on my college campus and right now we're hosting a Cheer Camp… I want to freaking die. Do you realize how loud teeny bopper cheerleader girls are? It's horrible. Please read and review. Pretty Please? Even just one review would make my day happier. I think this is the right rating...? Someone want to help me with understanding the rating system please?  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: The fact I need this at all is kinda sad. Would I be writing fanfiction if I owned Glee? No. But I own my story line...sorta...I actually got the idea from a comment my manager said about getting information from bad people by holding them captive with cheerleaders... XD Point is I don't own Glee.**

"Tell us Agent Anderson, we don't want to have to hurt you. Just answer the question."

I'm still not sure how I got here, but there is one thing I know. I will not break to any torture or pain. I'm a secret agent damnit! I don't go around spilling secrets, especially not one this important.

"Let's try this again, shall we Agent Anderson? You know what will happen if you don't answer our questions."

Of course I know what my captors are hinting at. Everyone knows about the cruel and unusual torture methods the "Duo of Horror"TM employ.

"Agent Anderson, understand that if you keep refusing to answer the question that myself and my colleague are asking you, we will be forced to tie you to a chair in a room full of young, female, middle school, cheerleaders until you talk."

Terror flooded through me. Pain I have no trouble handling, but this….? Stronger men than I have fled when faced with such torture. I fear for the information I hold, will I be able to stay silent and true to purpose? After all, Wesley and David, the "Duo of Horror"TM, have been known to crack even the most hardened warrior with such torture techniques.

"We'll ask you one last time Agent Anderson. Have you or Have you not had sexual relations with Secret Agent Kurt Hummel?"


	2. Dear Diary

**All right my lovely wonderful people. One day I swear I'm going to update my other fic. It's just that my inspiration has disappeared from tumblr temporarily and I'm having to work really hard at school. XD **

**Why do I want to be an engineer? Tell me that please. Any who. It's 11pm and my mind came up with this. It sounds great in my head but IDEK. O_O**

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

I have been withdrawn from Dalton. After the debacle with the mastermind Wevid my parents, (who have been unsupportive at best in regards to my super secret agent position), have decided that being at McKinley is a safer less scaring choice when compared to recent events.

I have refused to divulge all the details of my encounter with the dastardly duo to Kurt. Mostly, the reason why they were putting me through such cruel and unusual torture. He is now of the belief that I'm overreacting to a random act of torture, and that if I am going to be A Super Secret Agent, I need to stop taking such things personally. I suffer through this gladly in order to save him from the knowledge of what Wevid was trying to extract from me. He need never know that I am what stands between the Evil Duo Of DoomTM and their knowledge of our sexual relations.

There is only one person who knows the whole unedited story of the events that transpired not long before my transfer from the powerful halls of Dalton Academy. His name is Bob. Bob is also the main reason I am writing to you diary. You see he thinks that I should write all of my feelings in a journal, so that I can process them better. My thoughts I mean. I daren't tell him of you though diary. I doubt that even the threat of a horrible, painfully, slow death would keep you safe if even one human or animal mind knew of your existence. Bob thinks I'm paranoid and that my fear of Wevid, while justified, should not mean that I must live life in fear of their whereabouts.

I am lost diary. My parents dislike my Super Secret Agent status and the love of my life thinks I'm to easily offended by torture. Wevid lurks behind every corner with new ways to destroy me. And Bob is trying to make me break up with you. What should I do diary? I have no one to turn to but you.

Yours ever faithfully,

Blaine (Super Secret Agent) Anderson

P.S.

Just so you know Journal means nothing to me. He is simply a means to an end. You will always be my one and only, diary.


End file.
